Shifted Perspectives
by LasCasul03
Summary: (Storyshift AU One-Shot) This is my take on how the genocide ending will be like (Pic by islaboo22 on Deviantart).


**Hey everyone! I've decided to make a fanfic about one of my favorite Undertale AU's, which is ****_Storyshift_****! In my opinion, Storyshift needs some more love in the fandom, like animations, awesome comic dubs, etc.**

**If you don't know what the AU is about, it's like ****_Underswap_****, it involves some characters changing places role-wise with others while keeping their original personalities. ****_Storyshift _****is unique 'cause the characters are "shifted" in pairs into other pairs' roles, as opposed to with eachother (more information at the Storyshift wiki).**

**Now, this fanfic is my way of seeing on how Storyshift's genocide ending will be like. Not gonna do the Chara fight, y'all have YouTube for that, but when _Shifty _(name of the player) strikes Chara and went to King Sans.**

**Oh yeah, I do believe that Shifty's weapon when fighting SS!Chara is SS!Mettaton's chainsaw (in this AU, Mettaton acts like Chara).**

**Undertale (c) Toby Fox**

**Storyshift (c) voltrathelively**

**Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

In Judgement Hall...

Once Chara's guard is down, Shifty turn on their chainsaw, ready to kill the other human. They lost count of how many times they've been killed by Chara, but now...this was their chance.

Shifty ran toward Chara, to finally end this battle, but the other human saw this and dodges just in time.

"Oh c'mon, did you really thought you'd-"

_SLASH!_

_99999999_

Chara's eyes widen, as Shifty cuts across her chest, blood leaking out of it. Chara hold her chest in pain, while Shifty made a creepy smile.

"S-So...you actually won, huh partner?" Chara asked, coughing out blood. "Heh, guess you're really gonna go through this, destroying this timelime to nothing?"

"Y'know, it's funny...to think we were actually 'friends' in another life." Chara chuckled. "I could come back, y'know...killing you all over again, but...what does it matter, I'm so tired of this little 'game' of ours."

"Guess you really do think you're above consequences." The green hooded human said. Shifty's smile started to lower, as they were thinking of another run where the two humans were freinds. They begin to shake a little, but stopped. The job was already done.

"I knew you where a traitor, I thought other humans can change, but it looks like that's not the case." Chara stated. "Heh...typical of humanity." She then got up slowly, useing her left arm to hold her chest.

"Well...I'm gonna have a picnic with my family." Chara winced, walking past Shifty slowly, not looking at them. "...Hey guys...room for one more?" And with that, Chara turn to dust, with her SOUL shattered into pieces.

...

...

...

_"Chara...?" _A young voice could be heard. Chara opened her eyes, to see white all around her. While she tries to see clearly, she saw someone in front of her. They have a dark blue sweater, an rainbow colored bandanna and has white fur. Chara then gasped.

_"R-Rei...is that really you?" _The human asked in disbelief. But before she can continue, her brother ran up to her and gave her a big rug.

_"Chara, I-I can't believe it, it's you...it's really you." _Asriel cried. _"I...I tried to stop that human, but...they were to powerful and-"_

_"Hey, c'mon Rei..." _Chara smiled. _"Big kids don't cry, remember?"_

_"I-I know. I'm sorry." _The goat apologized, wiping his tears.

_"Heh...it's okay...I really miss you, bro." _Chara replied, hugging her brother. _"So...are mom and dad here to?"_

_"Yeah...they're setting everything up for our picnic, I can't wait to tell them your here!" _Asriel mentioned.

_"Well, what are we waiting for...let's go...brother." _The human smiled, as the both of them went to see their parents once again.

...

...

...

Shifty was making their way towards the _Throne Room, _where they gonna meet that king smiley trashbag (pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about).

They entered the room, to see _King Sans, _who is facing away from the human. He has a yellow crown, wearing a light blue hoodie, a purple cape behind him and two little gasterblaster skulls on both of his sides.

"huh, that's new...never saw a talking weed before." King Sans said to himself. The skeleton then hear a footstep behind him, as he saw Shiftt looking at him with a emotionless face. "oh...so you're the one that flower tried to warned me about, huh?"

"...before you ask, i know you're human, it's...kinda obvious." Sans chuckled. "wish i can tell my bro to see you, he likes making friends with humans, but...he never answered my texts recently. you wouldn't know what happened to him, right?"

"well, really hope he's doing okay." This made Shifty trembled a little, remembering the times where Papyrus has taken care of them back at the _Ruins, _but they quickly shook that memory off.

"anyway, how about we-"

**Fight engaged!**

Shifty then summoned their purple chainsaw, ready to finish what they started. King Sans was taken back at this.

"woah there tiger, that's not really how you meet new people...unless if you wanted to kill them, of course." Sans stated, getting a little worried. "how about we head to grillby's, my treat."

_SLASH!_

_9999999999999999_

The king of monsters white eyes were gone, only to show his eyesockets completely black, as he got slashed throught the chest with Shifty's chainsaw. He then fell to the ground, coughing out blood.

"y-you...little-" Before Sans can continue, a bunch of little white bullets surrounded him, with all of them hitting the king at once, as the skeleton slowly turn into dust. His SOUL was shaking until another set of bullets got summoned and breaking it into pieces.

Out of nowhere, a little flower popped out of the ground, revealing himself. It was _Boogie_. The flower that kept bothering the human, ever since they have fallen down into the underground.

"No need to worry...I already got him for you. Told you I'll never betrayed you." Boogie said, then his face changed. His eyes were bigger, as he has white pupils with both of his sclerasis were black. "I mean, don't you remember me..._cousin?_"

"W-We can listen to my new mixtape, o-or watch a scary movie if you want." Boogie stated, his voice trembling. "We'll b-be a family again, we'll...w-we'll..."

"Please...I j-just want to go home..." The flower cried. But Shifty didn't care...they turn on the chainsaw...and cut the flower in half. Boogie barley looks recognizable. After the human was done...they felt something strong in the room with them.

They looked around the black void to see who else was there. They saw...a weird looking robot. They have a black shirt with a purple strip in the middle, long hair that was covering one of his eyes, a purple short pants and black heels. The figure also has two glowing purple eyes.

**"OH YES, IT'S ME, DARLING..._METTATON!_" **The robot yelled. **"LET'S GIVE MY COSTAR A BIG HAND!" **Shifty was very confused by this.

**"YOUR POWER BROUGHT ME BACK TO STARDOM, AT FIRST, I WAS EXCITED TO BE BACK!" **"Mettaton said. **"BUT WHY? I THOUGHT I WAS NO LONGER RELEVANT!"**

...

**...**

**"YOU!" **Mettaton smiled, pointing at the human. **"WITH YOUR HELP, I BECAME A STAR ONCE AGAIN, TOGETHER, WE ELIMINATED THE COMPETITION AND BECAME STARS. DRAMA, ROMANCE, BLOODSHED!"**

**"EVERY TIME THE RATINGS INCREASES, THAT FEELING...IT'S ME, METTATON!" **The young star stated. **"BUT RIGHT NOW...WE'VE REACHED THE EXCITING CONCLUSION, LET'S ERASE THIS OVERUSED WORLD AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT!"**

As soon as he said that, two buttons appeared right in front of Shifty...ERASE or DO NOT. This made the human think a little. They did so much work into this run...killing everyone. But...something deep inside of them...they didn't want to erase everything.

In another timeline...Shifty was brought with happiness by all of the monsters. They enjoyed having Papyrus taking care of him. They enjoyed hanging out with Chara and Asriel. They enjoyed helping Toriel and Asgore with their problems. They enjoyed training with Undyne (Asgore's greatest invention). They enjoyed watching anime with Alphys. They enjoyed listing to Sans' puns and many more.

They felt really bad what they did to them. They want to give them a happy ending they deserved. There's only one way to that...to RESET all together. Shifty angrily slammed her fist into the DO NOT button. Mettaton looked confused at their action.

**"NO...?" **Mettaton questioned. This made the robot chuckle. **"OH DARLING, I THINK YOU'VE MISUNDERSTOOD..." **Suddenly, some weird black substance leaks out of Mettaton's eyes, as his pupils shortened. But his creepy smile...it's something that Shifty will _never _forget.

_**"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU BECAME THE NEW STAR?" ** _His voice sounded demonic. After that, he summoned his own chainsaw and ran towards Shifty with a demonic laugh and-

_SLASH!_

_999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999_

_You called out for help..._

_..._

_..._

_But...nobody came..._

* * *

**And there y'all have it, the genocide ending of _Storyshift! (_Atleast from my eyes). It took a little while for me to get everyone's personality right, hope I did a decent job!**

**Like I said before, I really hope that Storyshift gets more love, since it is one of my favorite UT AU's out there. Also, I will make a _Deltarune _fanfic soon, just need an idea to help me out.**

**With all of that said, 03 out!**


End file.
